


A Carbonell's Son

by Cameron (Callyfer07)



Series: The (Sun is) Shining 'verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Maria Stark, F/M, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Maria Stark Lives, Maria Stark's Good Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyfer07/pseuds/Cameron
Summary: Many know her as a socialite, as the great Howard Stark's wife. The Stark Mansion's household know her as the fire she is. Many think that Anthony Stark is quite similiar to his father. Noone thinks to look into the similarities in him to his mother. The only match for a Stark is a Carbonell and Tonio is proof of that.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark
Series: The (Sun is) Shining 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	A Carbonell's Son

The third explosion racked through the building. Small. No value put into the damage. Logically placed. They were signals. Tony could map out the building thanks to them. This meant-'Madre's coming! Finally, I'll get out of here!'

He sat idly, while he inconspiculously went through the knot of the rope that was holding him to this chair. The Kid didn't hear any explosions anymore, but fighting.   
From the sounds of it, three against one. Of course, only one was standing at the end, and it wasn't a captor of his.

The guy sitting next to him, with his flimsy gun (pfff not even a Stark Gun), was so nervous, he couldn't decide whether he should just run or stay with the plan. Idiots, the whole lot of them.   
Madre threatened all would-be kidnappers of her son that she personally would get him out and put a high heel into a place no one dared to repeat.

Howard, as expected, deliberately told her with all the anger he could muster from a hard working day to never do such a thing again and promptly assigned Jarvis to always keep an eye on the young sir. Unlike Howard, the butler was quite exasperated at his mom, but didn't say a word about it. Most of her words were true anyway. A Carbonell was truly the only match for a Stark.

The door hinges sprung open and as the last captor jumped into action, a projectile hit him in the head. Tony couldn't see from his angle if it was a stone in a sock or something worse. It still worked miraculously, as the man was now laying unconcious on the ground.

His madre hurried over to him, all signs of violence disappearing. Her clothes were laced with specks of blood at some places, but it was the thought that counted.  
"Oh, my Antonio! What have they done to you, Bambino?" She asked him, as he went on hugging her, since his hands had been free for a few minutes now.

"Nothing, Madre, just put me here with only this idiota of a guard and waited." Her Nino answered, his italian accent mixing with his american. She put him back on the stool and caressed his face, only the love and devotion of a mother showing on her. "Can you walk, my Antonio?" The child nodded and hopped of his seat.

She took his small hand in a warm and not too tight grip and they walked out cautiously, the child in the back, the wrath of the mother in front. Two more men appeared, Maria put on a fighting stance and pushed Anthony behind a few crates to not be caught in the cross fire.

Dash, kick, dodge, headbut, two more punches. One down. The second one didn't even tank a kick and a punch. She picked up their guns and disabled them. Tonio always loved a good fight, even if he himself didn't know as much as he would like to. Or when his opponent was just a tad bit too strong for his moves to do any damage.

Madre beckoned with her hand into his direction, after she finished assessing the parameter, and he happily took it. Mr. Jarvis was patiently, if not nervously, waiting outside next to a nice car. Not too nice, of course, it would catch people's attention, even if it was nighttime.

Jarvis just sighed in relief and opened the door for both of his charges, before seating himself in the drivers seat. "Back to the house, mio caro. La mia luce del sole is tired and I don't want him to get an ache in his neck by sleeping in the car." Maria told the butler, as he started up the vehicle and her Tonio made his head comfortable on her lap.

"Of course, Miss Carbonell." He answered without caring to hide his smile that madre could see in the rearview mirror. "Grazie, Jarvis." She answered in the same tone.

\---

"Let me see the crash site." The now-orphan said.  
"I won't, because you'll only get ideas from it." Aunt Margaret responded with worry.  
The 17 year old just rolled his eyes and answered "I ALWAYS get ideas."

\---

He saw it.  
Of course, si certo, she couldn't be dead.  
She was a Carbonell, to kill them was just as bothersome as they were alive.  
It wasn't 'just a car crash'.  
It was an assassination. But. Let's look at that again, shall we?

-

_"Howard?" She asks worriedly._  
_She hears him say something, but that was it, before she hears a loud thud. Maria steps out of the car, a syringe hidden in one sleeve, in another hand a gun from the hidden department in the car seat._

_The Assassin is something she would have expected. But not the one she sees in front of her._  
**Aim to kill.**

_First she fires the gun. Kevlar, doesn't work on the chest. Metal arm, ineffective there aswell. The head..no, he's too strong. She isn't able to hit him properly, so dodging has to do. In the left peripheral of her view, she saw the **dead body** of her husband._  
_She saw red. **Nobody** messes with her family. **Nobody**._

_There is an opening for her in his punches and grabs and she takes the syringe and slams it into the tiny bare part of his neck. His hand goes to punch her and she pulls under his arm and jumps back. Too late, he realizes, as he was swaying in his steps. He falls and his head lulls to the side, lays there for an indetermined amount of time, as his conciousness fades to black._

_He was strong, but she was fast. She taked the syringe from his neck, after emptying it completely in him and hiding it in the hidden department in the car only Tonio would use. He will know. And she will hide. And they will reconvene and avenge her husband and his father._  
_Nobody messed with their family or they burned._

-

'Oh, sweet, dolce Madre. I knew nothing could take you down.' Antonio Carbonell thought, as he inspected said empty syringe. 'I hope, you'll send me at least a christmas card. I'm out of the house after New Year. Italy is a nice vacation spot, isn't it?'

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be out soon~
> 
> Translations:  
> Madre - Mother  
> Bambino - Baby  
> Idiota - Idiot  
> Mio caro - My dear  
> La mia luce del sole - My sunshine  
> Grazie - Thanks  
> Dolce - Sweet  
> Si certo - Of course


End file.
